joffandomcom-20200215-history
Trials
This article contains detailed information regarding the trials in JoF. The Trials The trials at JoF play a central role during a members early advancement within the clan. A member is required to pass a trial before being granted the next rank by their assigned master. On 25 May 2013, trials were overhauled. Emphasis was put on JG/JS/JW trial, which was divided and modified for each of these ranks, so they reflect the chosen path. Also only LCs (eligible for the given path) could trial a padawan to JG/JS/JW. Another notable change was done to JK trials, to which a requirement of organizing one short event was added in order to trial. Also several time limits were added in order to prevent power-ranking; atleast one month between each trial and two weeks for repeating a failed trial. Slight changes were made to J, JK and JM trials. The Jedi Trial In order to rank up from the padawan rank to the jedi rank you will need to pass the jedi trial. The jedi trial is divided into four categories: saber, force, knowledge and melee. In order to pass the trial, every task has to be successfuly completed. The Knowledge Test *Tell your master the jedi code and law. The Saber Test *Tell about your chosen form, or in case you haven't decided on any or simply does not wish to learn any, it is required that you state what lightsaber means to a Jedi. *Show good enough skill in non-force dueling. The Force Test *Show good enough skill in force dueling. The Melee Test * Show good enough skill in melee fighting. The Jedi Knight Trial In order to rank up from the jedi rank to the jedi knight rank you will need to pass the jedi knight trial. Before the padawan is allowed to trial, he must organize a short event. The jedi knight trial is divided into gout categoriesy: acrobatics, saber, force and knowledge. In addition to the mentioned categories, the master proposes a custom challenge. In order to pass the trial, every task has to be successfuly completed. The Acrobatics Test * Jump on the pillars on GCX from red to blue under 30 seconds. * Jump on the pillars on GCX from blue to red under 30 seconds. The Dueling Test *Tell your master about your form. If you don't have one, tell your master what a lightsaber means to you. *Duel your master and deal atleast 80 points of damage. The Force Test * Duel your master with force and deal atleast 80 points of damage to the shield. The Knowledge Test *Tell your master the jedi code, law and about your path. Custom challenge The Jedi Guardian, Jedi Sentinel and Jedi Weaver Trial In order to rank from the jedi knight to any of the path ranks you will need to pass the path trial. There is a common part for all three trials consisting of acrobatics and knowledge, and the path part unique for each trial. In addition to the mentioned categories, the master proposes a custom challenge. In order to pass the trial, 8 out of 10 points must be acquired in the common part, and every task in the path part has to be successfuly completed. Only eligible LCs can trial a padawan to JG/JS/JW. The common part *The Acrobacy Test ** Jump pillars on GCX from blue to red 3 times in a row, with breaks between each round. (1 point, 1 try) ** Wallrun the lava course on both sides. (1 point for each side, 1 try for each side) ** Race your master on pillars and lava course. Master starts at blue side, padawan starts at red side. (2 points, 1 try) ** Dodge your master on the circular platform in the pillar room. Flipkick the master to death or kick him off the platform. (1 point, try) *The Knowledge Test ** Tell your master the jedi code, law and about the chosen form. (1 point for each, 3 points total) ** Tell your master about the chosen path. This answer must be answered correctly in order to pass the trial. (no points) * Custom challenge Jedi Guardian *The Saber Test ** Duel your master and deal atleast 130 points of damage. Master should hold back appropriately. ** Defeat a tavion, staff npc and dual npc with only absorb as force. KATA/DFA and such are prohibited. ** Kill two tavions with no force. *The Force Test ** Duel your master and atleast take down their shield. Jedi Sentinel *The Force Test **Duel your master in following scenarios: LS vs LS, LS vs DS, DS vs LS, DS vs DS. Win atleast 3 scenarios. ** Explain the usage of all force powers. *The Saber Test ** Duel your master and deal atleast 80 points of damage. Jedi Weaver * The Wisdom Test ** Watch the latest JoF movie - The Demise of the Jedi and answer atleast 4 out of 6 questions related to the story correctly. ** Discussion with the master The Jedi Master Trial In order to rank from the path rank to the jedi master rank you will need to pass the jedi master trial. Among one of the leader's approval, in order to attempt the trial, it is required to organize 3 events. In order to pass the trial, 19 out of 25 points must be acquired. The Knowledge Test * Quiz questions for what to do when you are a Master. Answer the five questions correctly and be awarded with points. (1 point for each, 1 try each) * Tell the leader about the Jedi Code, Jedi Law and your Path. (1 point for each, 3 points total) The Saber Test * Duel the leader and show good skill by doing more than 140 damage. The leader will obviously hold back a lot. (1 point, 1 try) * Kill a rancor and two wampas at the same time without grapplehook. You get to use empower. Dont fall out of the circle or die. Healing is allowed. (1 point, 2 tries) * Tell about your form. (1 point) * Kill two Desann with no force. (2 points, 1 try) The Force Test * Show great skill by dueling the leader in FF and taking his shield down. (1 point, 1 try) * Show great skill by dueling the leader using dark side VS you using light. You must damage more than 140 HP. (1 point, 1 try) * Explain every force power and what they are used for. (1 point, 1 try) The Acrobacy Test * Jump on pillars blue to red for half a point and then red to blue for another half. You must do it under 20 seconds on each side. (1 point each side, 1 try each side) * Wallrun the lava course on both sides. (1 point each side, 1 try each side) * Do three laps in the pillar room. Start on blue then to middle and back to red. Then repeat. You are not allowed to wait for the pillars. You must learn another path. Do this in less than 1 minute and 10 seconds. (1 point, 1 try) * Saber Down (You) VS Saber (Leader). Flipkick the leader to death or kick him off the platform. If you fall or die, you lose. (1 point, 1 try) Bonus * If you've done a "mission" handed out by the leaders you will recieve a bonus point here! Ask them for details on this. (1 point) * Answer four questions about the {JoF}History Movies. Questions will involve: Story of S&A, The One, Secret Academy, Mission for Conquest, The Rise Of The Sith Lords, The Demise Of A Jedi. (2 bonus points, 0.5 points for each correct answer)